


Let's Go Home

by helloshan



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshan/pseuds/helloshan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into the thoughts of Oliver and Felicity at the end of the Season 2 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Home

_“Slade took Laurel because he wants to kill the woman I love.”_

_“I know, so?”_

_“So — he took the wrong woman.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“I love you.”_

Her voice almost wavered, but this time she managed to hold it in. She would not let on. “I thought maybe you might have meant it…what you said. You really sold it.” She smiled slightly at him, waiting expectantly for his response.

He gazed at her for what seemed like an eternity. Off in the distance, Diggle watched the two, chuckling at the sight of his perplexing partners.

“We both did.” Instantly, he regretted it, and and his eyes communicated the emotion, but he just couldn’t say it. He wasn’t ready.

But her smile twitched upward one more notch, and he knew she understood. Like no one else, she read him like a book. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
